Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muffler valve device for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a muffler valve device for a vehicle, more particularly, to adjust flowing of exhaust gas according to pressure of the exhaust gas exhausted from an engine to enhance the engine output and reduce booming noise and flow-induced noise.
Description of Related Art
Generally, an exhaust apparatus for a vehicle is for exhausting the high temperature and high pressure exhaust gas to outside through exhaust stroke. The exhaust apparatus includes an exhaust manifold gathering combustion gas exhausted from each cylinder, an exhaust pipe inducing the exhausted gas to an exit located rear portion of the vehicle, and a muffler reducing exhaust sound.
Here, the exhaust manifold is a component which gathers exhaust gas exhausted from each cylinder of a multi-cylinder engine. The exhaust pipe is a passage inducing the exhaust gas exhausted from the exhaust manifold to the exit located rear portion of the vehicle. The exhaust pipe is divided by a few pipes since a catalyst or a muffler is disposed at the exhaust pipe.
This exhaust apparatus makes explosion sound when the exhaust gas from the engine is directly released to outside, therefore the exhaust sound is reduced by the muffler. The sound elimination method by mounting the muffler at the exhaust pipe and applying sound wave reflection between internal walls of the muffler or resonance phenomenon is mostly used.
Here, a variable valve is disposed in the vehicle muffler such that the flowing of the exhaust gas is adjusted according to the pressure of the exhaust gas inflowing into inside for reducing exhaust gas booming sound.
However, although the conventional muffler obtains effect of reducing the booming sound by mounting the variable valve opens and closes according to the pressure of the exhaust gas, the variable valve includes a housing, a gate, a gate rotation shaft, a spring and a protrusion portion etc., therefore the structure is complex, and manufacturing cost according to increasing of components is increased, and a weight is increased.
The information disclosed in the present Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and may not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the present information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.